The Vocalist and the Twins
by MiddonaitoShi
Summary: The aspiring vocalist of a new but popular band begins to take care of two little girls. Wait, they're MOE as hell and from another world? And this guy's parents are scientists? There couldn't be any crazier (and heartwarming) thing than this! A musically inspired slice-of-life featuring the Lowee twins.
1. The Band Members

[Protagonist POV]  
[December 24th, 11:29 pm]

 _ **No one can blind us any longer~**_

Singing. One of my greatest hobbies. Along with my two best friends, we established "The Band Members", the three-man band that covers popular songs.

 _ **We'll run where lights won't chase us~**_

Guitarist is playing that electric guitar like crazy. Can't blame him, we're holding a concert in Times Square, so a lot of people came here for the show. I'm actually nervous, but I'm an expert in keeping my poker face.

 _ **Hide where love can save us~**_

Drummer is playing his part really great, beyond my expectations, actually. These guys are giving their all. I also have to be 100%. I put my heart into my voice.

 _ **I will never let you go~**_

I gasp for air as Drummer and Guitarist shock the audience with a nearly-accurate version of Zedd's Spectrum. As they play the final part, the crowd shouted in praise.

"YEAH! WOO! ENCORE!"

"And the crowd goes wild," Drummer snickered. Aw sheesh. I didn't even think we'd have a large fanbase since we started out a month ago...

"Seems they enjoyed it, should we do the encore?" Guitarist asked, his hand obviously itching to shred the guitar once again. Ok, if the audience want it...

"Okay, the next one is Midnight City, so get ready to be chilled by an eerie feeling!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

[December 25th, 2:29 am]

"Phew, that was exhausting," I said after the concert. We're heading to Drummer's house for a little jam session, and maybe a gaming (grinding) session before resting. Drummer's driving the car, clearly focusing on the road ahead.

Kato Manchester is my real name, but within my friends and fans, I'm nicknamed as 'Vocalist'. You guys already know why. 'Drummer' is John Fitzgerald, not that muscly but has that strength with him, that's why he's a perfect match for drumming. Anton Narobi is the real name of 'Guitarist'. He LOVES guitars and guns, so much that he has a gun license. I know right? Oh, the effect of FPS on him is on a whole another level. All the same age, 16. Yeah, we're just 16 and we have at least 1 million fans (and Anton has a fricking gun license).

I actually don't know why people like our covers. I mean, it's not like that I hate the spotlight, but I didn't think we'd be this well-known. It all began with our first jam session video. It's been in YouTube for quite some time, and damn, the next week after that video first appeared, it already got a hell lot of views. 15 million to this day. The world works in unusual ways, I guess.

[3:00 am]

 _ **When I walked by, and you caught my eye~**_

 _ **Didn't you know love could shine this bright?~**_

 _ **So smile because you're the deer in the headlights~**_

"Phew, could we take a break, coz my hands hurt and I'm really sleepy..." Drummer, or John, pleaded.

"*yawn* I guess so... Hey, why don't we play some Neptunia? Grinding can help us drive away the sleepiness..."

"Oh, come on, Neptunia, 3 in the morning? Wow, how much are ya addicted to grinding, Kato?!"

"Oh, Anton, just roll with it, c'mon guys!"

John sighed, "I still can't believe we're friends with a half British, half Japanese singer/gamer who's really addicted to gaining XP points more than enjoying the story..."

Oh, if you guys are asking, I don't have a British accent, even though I lived in London for 14 years...

* * *

[6:30 am]

"Dude, this is just too much..."

"Come on, we need to level up the Twins some more..."

"Dammit, Kato, we give up ya brickhead! We spent 3 and a half hours grinding 2 of the Candidates... And ya still want to grind more!? Why don't we just go back to practice?" Anton shouted, then sighed.

Aw sheesh, let's just go home. "Fine, I'm going home now, let's jam sesh again right after lunch..."

"Okay then, I'll stay here with John for a while. See ya."

I wave my hand and leave. Wow, the sun's out already.

Winter. It's really cold outside. Well, no worries, my house is just a few blocks away so...

Kids having a snowball fight, adults enjoying the snow as much as the kids, it makes me remember that time back then...

I used to play in the snow back in London. I would play nonstop in the morning until Big Ben's hour hand points to 9, triggering me to go back home. Mum would make hot cocoa, Pops would read a newspaper, and I would be blowing my mittens to feel warmth. Oh, wish we could turn back time to those days, eh?

"Hm? Hey, Kato!"

"Oh, hey Aileen."

Aileen Gregory. 16 years of age, a short (not really short in my perspective because we're the same height, 149 cm) brunette, but she's cute. We've been friends since I moved here 2 years ago. So pretty much, I've been by myself while my parents send me money. Of course I have to budget.

"What you doing out in the snow?" she asked while running towards me.

"Came from John's house after a jam session. Was gonna go back home until you showed up."

"Oh, The Band Members gig again? I heard you guys played in Times Square. Didn't have the chance to watch though."

By the tone of her voice, she's disheartened. Oh man.

"D-don't worry, Aileen, maybe next time... Hey, wanna come over for some cocoa?"

Aileen shook her head, "Nah, I have an errand to run. Well, next time, I guess."

"Hm. I guess so. Bye then," I wave goodbye.

"See you!" she let out with a cute smile.

Hmm... Well, we can't stay here now, can we? I gotta go home and make myself some cocoa.

* * *

[6:49 am]

*creak*

Oh, finally here. I look at the clock, 6:49. Oh yeah, it's Christmas. Mentioning it brings back memories. Mum would always have something to give me for Christmas, may it be a simple toy, or the trending game console of the year. I do love them.

I go to the kitchen to boil water. I prepare an instant chocolate milk mix, and after pouring its contents to the mug, I pour hot water. Mixing, mixing... A bit of sugar, and...

Yes...

*sip*

I lean back against the kitchen wall, with a window beside me. I can still see those kids enjoying themselves. Makes me a bit jealous myself. Oh!

A kid just tripped. And now she's crying. I go out to help her.

I have a soft spot for kids, practically because of the love and care my parents gave me, so I try to reciprocate it by helping kids. Some of the concerts we held were for children's hospitals and orphanages. And... It makes you feel... Light...

"Oh, here kid, take my hand..."

She takes my hand and I pull her up. Her parents came by and gave thanks to me. "Nah, it's okay, I don't need anything in return... It was just helping her stand up, so..."

"Oh, you are a kind hearted gentleman..."

I lightly blush at the compliment. I wave goodbye to them and went back inside.

I decided to open up my computer to check for gig requests... Nothing... yet.

"Welp..."

I decided to open Steam and download some games...

"Let's just let these download while I sleep a bit... I do admit I'm still sleepy..."

I went upstairs and open the bedroom door (not bothering to change my red polo shirt and reddish denim pants, and not bothering to take off my attachable hood and socks). What I saw next was a BIG surprise.

* * *

Two young girls. Might be around the age of a 6th grader, brown hair, wearing the same kind of coat, but one is wearing a blue one, while the other is pink. Also their hair... The blue one is short, while the pink one is longer. How did two kids get in and sleep on my bed? And wait, they look like the Lowee twins for some reason. I decided to poke the pink one's face, to try to wake them up.

"Uh, kid, what's with the getup, and how did you get in here?"

No response eh? I prep up my loudest alarm clock... My phone ringtone...

 _ **Doridori dream power~**_

"Hngh..." looks like the blue one is waking up...

"Ugh..." so is the pink one...

*vibrate* Hm? Who could that be?

 _Calling: IdiotDrums_

Aw man, did he really have to call at this time?! Sheesh... I went out and accepted the call.

 _"Yo, Kato, any gigs for us?"_

"Sadly no. Not yet."

 _"Really?! Did you check again?"_

"Yeah, I checked again."

 _"Looks like we're just gonna have jam sessions for a while..."_

"Oh yeah, the jam session..."

 _"Can we use your garage, man? I REALLY have to clean my place up, and Anton said his parents are home..."_

"Alright fine... Meet up here, 1 pm, no excuses ok?"

 _"Okay, Mr. Vocalist!"_

* * *

*beep*

Seriously, that guy...

"Wh-where's big sis?"

Oh looks like they're awake. I decided to enter.

"Oh looks like you're—GAH!"

The pink one threw something at me. It hit my face pretty good.

"W-who are you?! Where are we?!" the pink one shouted. Eh? Is she thinking that I kidnapped them or something. Oh man. Please no.

"W-where's big sis... *sniff*" Oh no, is she (the blue one) crying?!

"Aahh, p-please don't cry! H-How'd you get here anyway?"

"I don't know! You answer that, dummy!" Wow. The pink one even talks like Ram. Wait... I have my suspicions already...

"Kids... Please tell me this one thing... What's the name of your older sister?" I ask them as serious (and non-threatening) as possible. I clear my throat. Here it comes...

"B-Blanc..." the blue one, well, Rom, answered. Yep. Just like those Neptunia fanfictions you could find in FanFi—Wait, THIS ISN'T A DAMN FANFICTION! THIS IS FRICKING REAL LIFE!

"H-how?! What?! Just..."

"Hm, you okay, Mr. Dummy Kidnapper?" Gahk! Wow!

"What in the... Let me guess, Rom and Ram, right?" I point at the blue one, then the pink one. Their faces can be interpreted as 'how does this guy...' face. Okay, is this some stupid joke? I don't know! Maybe! Maybe not! Am I going nuts?! Of course not, right?! RIGHT?!

"P-please let us go..." Rom pleaded.

"Uh... You guys aren't tied up to begin with... And I'm not a kidnapper... I own this house... And how did you two get here?"

Silence filled the air.

"*sniff* Then, do you know where our big sister is?"

"Ah, sorry Rom, but I'm as clueless as you two... With the whole... You two are in my house... Thing..."

I'm officially confused. Like really.

"Then, if you didn't kidnap us, why are we here, dummy?"

"As I said, Ram, I'm so... Confused..."

"I mean, how... how..." I continued.

*growl*

Hm? Someone's hungry...

"Um... Who was that?"

*growl* *growl*

"Both of you, eh?"

*growl* *growl* *growl*

"Oh, me too... Hey, while we try to solve this little mystery on our hands, why don't I cook breakfast for the two of you?"

The twins slightly nod in agreement... "Well, you're gonna have your first Earth cooking courtesy of the Vocalist..." I said, smiling at them as I went into the kitchen.


	2. The Vocalist and the Twins

[Vocalist's POV]

[December 25th, 7:01 am]

(Music playing: Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes)

I usually hum a tune as I cook food. Gives me concentration. That or I'm bored. Ehehe...

I decided to cook an omelette, yes the simple omelette... Also a few hotdogs...

I check the rice... Okay, seems like it's cooked. Oh, its aroma... It's making my stomach growls intensify even more...!

"Let me see now..."

I carefully put the omelette onto a plate and divide it into three... Of course, the twins need to eat. I dunno when was the last time they ate, but... They were hungry so...

"Alright! Are you kids there...?"

"Yes, Mr. Vocalist..." Rom quietly said.

"You two can call me by my real name, Kato... I don't mind..." I enthusiastically said to them. I gotta make them feel easy. This must be so confusing to them too, with all of—

"Nah, I'll stick to calling you Dummy..." Wow, Ram. *sigh* Not that I expected you to call me Kato anyway... I roll my eyes...

This is all so confusing, yes. How did the Twins end up in my house? Some weird thing? Wow, I should have believed my parents coz they were right... Who knew?!

*vibrate* Huh, who's calling?

 _Ca_ _lling: IdiotDrums_

"Oh, John..." I decided to accept the call.

* * *

 _"Yo, Kato... So any gigs?"_

"Didn't I tell you that we don't have any gigs yet? Are you overexcited or something? Can't stand still?"

 _"Uhh... Nooo..."_

"Your voice is giving you away, bro..."

 _"Aw, fine... You got me..."_

"Ehehe... Come on, have patience, man..."

 _"Fine..."_

"I'm cooking right now, so I'm hanging up, bye..."

 _"Alright, just don't go Food Wars on me."_

* * *

*beep*

John and his anime jokes... Well, back to reality...

"Alright kids, here they are..."

"You sure these aren't poisoned?"

I cringe, "Uh, Ram, why would I poison food that I'm ALSO eating from? That's nonsense."

*nom*

Well, at least Rom took the initiative of eating it...

"Wow, Mr. Kato... These are good..."

"Well, I sometimes get visitors and all, so I try to make my food taste good..."

I'm also the cook for our band... John's just plain terrible at cooking, and Anton can't cook... Guess why...

Ram also partook of the meal. Judging by her face, she liked it. "I admit, you cook pretty well, dummy..."

"I'm just gonna pretend to not hear 'dummy' and take that as a compliment," I sigh. Ram won't be really popular with the other kids (and adults) here... She should respect people once in a while...

* * *

[Some minutes later]

"So you kids like my cooking?"

They both nod in agreement. It made me smile, and as I dig in my part of breakfast, I still can't help but wonder how these two came along. Looks like my parents were right. Give em a Nobel Prize already.

*faint Skype call ringtone*

Eh? Who's Skyping me at this hour? I quickly run towards the computer.

[Calling: Unknown (Voice) (Video) (Drop Call)]

Unknown?! What in the... I'll just accept the voice feed...

*click*

 _Bzzt... Bzzt..._

Static. Static. Okay, I'm dropp—

 _"I-is anyone there?"_ Wait, that voice!

"Um... Hello? Eh, excuse me..."

I look back to the twins. And with nervousness in my voice, I answered, "W-who is this?"

 _"Oh, hopefully I can trust you... Before I answer that, let me ask you, have you seen two young girls somewhere?"_

She must be referring to Rom and Ram. Okay, to make this easier for the both of us...

"Hey, you two, come here," I call out to the twins. The peeps back in the Neptunia universe must be worried. Especially their older sister.

"Yeah, what is it, dummy?"

 _"That voice... Rom? Ram? Are you there?!"_

"M-miss Histoire?" Rom asked. Yes, Histoire called me through Skype. W-wait... How did she access Earth's communication systems? And how did she find my Skype account?!

 _"Are you two okay?"_

"Yes, because of this dummy..."

"You really need to change the way you call people, anyway, do you mind if I turn on the video feed? So that you won't be worried more."

 _"A-alright..."_

*click* And the screen was full of static...

And now it's clearing up. Now I see someone floating off a book. I don't need to describe her elaborately, obviously because I know she's the Oracle of Planeptune, Histoire.

"I'll leave you guys for a while, to catch up and stuff," I said while smiling. They need some alone time. I go out and call my parents. If you haven't guessed what their job is, they're researchers.

*beep*

* * *

"Hey, mum, pops?"

 _"Kato? Why did you..."_

"Listen, I have a favor to ask..."

* * *

[Third Person POV]

Meanwhile, while Kato was calling his parents, John and Anton have a little talk about Kato and his "anxiousness" in the last call.

"Hey, Anton, Kato was acting weird when I called him again."

"What do ya mean, John?"

"I'm saying that he's hiding something..." said John.

"Eh... Maybe one of yer stupid premonitions, John..."

"Nah, even if that's the case... I can't help but be curious..."

Anton fell deep in thought. He doesn't think that Kato would hide something from them... But what if he did...? It wasn't a far-fetched idea. Well, if anything, it is a possibility, because even best friends hide some secrets from each other.

"Okay, how about this... We go in there earlier than he expects..." the brown-haired boy suggested. John was surprised.

"Wow, that's actually a good plan..."

"Then, what are we waiting for? Oh wait, I gotta go back to my house, meet up here at 10, alright?"

"Yes!" John gave a thumbs up while grinning.

* * *

[Vocalist's POV]

*beep*

Phew, glad they cooperated...

Actually, now that I called them, I really miss them now. *sigh* Family. Wonder how those twins are feeling. I went back inside.

 _"Oh, it seems you're back, Mr. Manchester,"_ the Oracle spoke out after seeing me. Wait...

"Uh... Histoire... How do you know my last name? Come to think of it, how did you access this world's communication systems, especially my Skype account?"

 _"Oh my. It looks like I'm not the only one that needs to explain how you know my name..."_ Wait, I'm supposed to be off the hook with the explanation because Rom already said her name, that was supposed to give her an impression that—Oh wait, I should've said, "H-Histoire, right?". I practically dug my own grave. I ready my throat for a long explanation.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

"...Got it now?" Phew that was a heck of an explanation.

 _"So, we exist as video game characters in your world?"_

"That's correct," I nod.

I continued, "Hey, how did Rom and Ram end up in my home? This is... Too confusing, even for me..."

 _"We... Do not know either... Blanc said that they were in their room sleeping last night, then this morning, they disappeared. I detected a bit of an anomaly, so I decided to check the other dimensions, and that's how I ended up calling you, Mr. Kato Manchester. It is a good thing my first call to an unfamiliar world was a jackpot..."_

"Uh, Histoire, no need for formalities, just call me Kato," I said while snickering a bit to give her my point.

 _"Oh, if that's what you wish, Kato. We're trying to devise a plan to bring back Rom and Ram back to Gamindustri... But it'll take a long time to..."_

"Actually, I can help, since my parents are researchers."

 _"What do you mean, Kato?"_

"Well..." I scratched the back of my head, while the twins look at me with curiosity.

"...My parents are researchers that try to prove the existence of multiple universes/realities/dimensions. They've been researching ever since I was born, due to their grandfathers' experiences with something that happened in 1921, so they say. Sure they're busy but they still have time to care for me."

"Anyway, I told them earlier of the existence of the Neptunia universe, which they found already by the time I called them. Right now, they're building some sort of 'Rift Device' or something of sorts that can take one to your universe safe and sound," I explained.

"That means we can get back home?" asked Ram.

"Yeah, the problem is someone in the Neptunia universe would ALSO have to construct the same device, no matter if it's more advanced or something..."

 _"Then, I'm on it, just send me a blueprint of the device,"_ Histoire called. Ah, wait... They sent me a copy... Dunno why... But hey, at least it's a kind of plot convenience...

"Alright th—"

 _"Hey, Histy, we just looked everywhere on Planeptune and—"_ Ah, that ditzy voice... Nep is gonna break the fourth wall for real now that... *sigh*

 _"Oh goodness, Rom, Ram!"_

"We-we're fine, Miss Nepgear..."

"Yeah, good thing we ended up at this dummy's house..."

Again, really? *facepalm*

"Oohh... Who's this guy that looks like Blanc if she was male?" Uh...

Well, can't blame Nep. Brown hair, blue eyes, short (I'm a bit taller than Blanc though, and trust me, I'm a late bloomer like my mom)... Anyone who likes Neptunia would think that... Annnd... She just literally broke the fourth wall. Know what? I don't care anymore.

"If you two are gonna ask who I am, it's Kato, or Vocalist, your choice..."

 _"Oh, sure Mr. Fellow Protagonist..."_

"Please Nep, don't obliterate the fourth wall... And I'm not a protagonist. I'm a plain NPC character... If I describe myself that accurately..."

 _"Goodness, are you okay?"_

"Well, with everything going on, I'd say a bit, Nepgear..."

 _"Huh, how did you know Nep Jr.'s name? Are you a stalker?"_

"The heck, woman?!"

 _"You see, Neptune, his dimension has us as video game characters..."_ Phew, you saved me, Histoire...

 _"Oh, so that's why he didn't want me to obliterate the fourth wall, nah, still gonna do it,"_ Nep said with her tongue sticking out.

"Ugh..." I massage the temple of my head.

 _"Well, you okay there, twins?"_ Neptune asked.

"Y-yes, Miss Neptune..."

"Well, it's a good thing they were in my house... This world is unpredictable..."

Yes, there might be thieves, murderers... Pedophiles. *shivers*

 _"Well, ya gotta take care of them, fellow protag, coz if you don't~"_

*bang*

Wh-what was that...

 _"Hist, did you find my sis—"_

Uh oh. She's looking at me with those murderous eyes. (You know who it is…)

 _"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTERS!?"_ EEK! Even though she's just on the screen, her anger fills me with fear!

 _"Woah, Lady Blanc, please calm down... He is the one taking care of your sisters in his dimension..."_

"*sigh* Thanks for clarifying that, Histoire... Anyway... Nice to meet you, Lady Blanc. Even though you threatened me through interdimensional connection... Don't worry, they're safe with me."

"Yeah, don't worry, big sis, Dummy here already has a plan to get us back...!"

"Yeah, just like what Ram said. My folks are already rushing to build the machine..."

 _"You... What's your name?"_

"It's Kato. Rest assured, I'll find a way to get them back safely..."

 _"So by then... Kato... Please keep them safe in my account, alright? I'll kill you personally if you don't...!"_

I put on a serious face (to hide my fear), "You got it, Blanc!"

 _"And you two, please don't trouble him..."_

"We won't," the twins said in unison.

 _"Ah... Looks like time's up... Let us talk again soon, Kato..."_

*bzzt*

*sigh* Looks like that's over. Hm.

I look at the twins. Their faces are etched with worry. I pat them both.

"It'll be alright, I'll protect you two..."

Then, I look at the computer time... 10 am huh...

"Hey, Kato! Anton here! We decided to come over early!"

"YIKES!" THEY'RE HERE ALREADY!?


	3. The Idiots and the Twins

[Vocalist's POV]

[December 25th, 10:01 am]

"Yo, Kato, you there?"

CRUD! WHY ARE THEY EARLY?! IT'S JUST 10 AM! What to do...

"Mr. Kato, w-what's wrong?"

I (try to) keep a straight face, "I-it's nothing to worry about, Rom..."

"You're worried about something, dummy!"

"Ah, who am I kidding? Listen here, you two, you gotta hide..."

"What, why?" Ram asked, looking like she's angry and all.

"*sigh* My friends are here, and they're also Neptunia fans... I dunno what'll happen to you twins if they found out that you're here... And they might think I'm some sort of weird pedophile..."

"Fine..."

"Oy, Kato! You home?" John called out.

"Ah, yeah, be right there..."

"Hide..." I whispered. They nodded and left. Phew, okay. I open the door.

"Why are you guys early all of a sudden?"

"I can't stand still, remember?"

"Yeah, sure John..."

John then leapt to the doorstep and put his left arm on my shoulders. "Then, what are we waiting for, Mr. Male Blanc..."

"Dude, I don't snap that easy, remember?"

"Come on, it's because you're so short," he said with a grin. Ugh... Him and his stupid antics...

"Oh yeah, let's go ravage his refrigerator for some canned Coke and pudding!"

"Anton, this is MY house, remember?!"

"Nah, nah... Hehe..."

"Don't you dare, Anton..." I stare him like how a murderer looks at his victim...

"Oh, fine, ya are no fun."

Why are these guys my friends again? I roll my eyes. The world works in mysterious ways...

John is dragging me along to the garage (I don't have cars there...) for the jam sesh... And what the?!

"Ram, what are you doing?!" I quietly react. I saw Ram hiding behind a big flower vase, and I signaled her to hide. Then John looked at me, "Hey, everything okay, Kato?"

"Everything is Ok, John."

"Hm... Okay then!" he said as he kept dragging me.

"Can you stop dragging me along? I can walk, you know..." I said with an unamused face. Stress the 'unamused' word.

* * *

[10:40 am]

(Music covering: Set Fire to the Rain - Adele)

 _ **But I set fire to the rain~**_  
 _ **Watched it pour as I touched your face~**_  
 _ **Well, it burned while I cried~**_  
 _ **'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!~**_

Right now, Drummer and Guitarist are really giving it all... Can't stand still... I snicker at the thought.

A month ago, they didn't like to be in the spotlight, trying to avoid the media as best as possible, but now... Music can change a person, yep... Now they want to play for the masses. Reminds me of 5pb., actually...

"Woo! Aw yeah!" John shouted after a little drum solo.

"Ya still play those drums like crazy, John," Anton commented.

"But, you rock that guitar hard, bro," John threw in his own compliment.

"Then again, Kato will always overshadow us with his powerful voice..."

I shrug at Anton's praise, "Oh, come on man, my voice isn't THAT powerful..."

"You really like that song, eh Anton," I state.

"Ya know the guitar here is boss..."

"*sigh* That's EDM, right? I think the 'guitar' you're talking about is a synth..."

"Yeah, it is... And who cares if it's a synth, as long as the riff is cool..."

"You like those kinds of music, don't you?"

I take three cans of Mountain Dew from the garage fridge and toss it to the two.

"Well, while we have this little break, why don't we talk about Neptunia? Who do ya guys like?" Anton suggested.

"You first, Anton, but I already know who it is though..." I said.

"Yep, if ya are thinking about Nep, ya are right!"

"*sigh* Dude, you are stupid."

"Aw, sheesh..."

"I thought you liked Uni?" John questioned.

"Why? Because she wields guns? Nah... I like Nep because of her hilarious antics..."

"Then Nep should've been John's waifu... They're both jokers and all..."

"What? No way," said John as he lied down on the garage sofa, putting aside his empty can. If you are asking, I'm leaning on the garage wall beside the sofa, while Anton is sitting on a wooden stool opposite of us. He's still not done with his can.

"I like Compa more..."

"Wah?! John, really?"

"Really, Kato."

"Cross your heart, hope to die?" I insisted.

"I said, yes, sheesh..."

Well that was a bit surprising. I was kinda hoping John and Anton would fight over Nep while I eat pudding in the sidelines.

"Then, how about you, Mr. Vocalist?" John stated with a mischievous look. Dammit.

"Actually, I don't have a pick..."

"What?! That's heresy, ya know!"

"It's not heresy," I replied.

"Hmm... Ah!" I got off-guard when John blurted that out.

Don't tell me he's gonna...

"No... No! Don't dare!"

"You like Blanc, don't you?" Now if I still had the Mountain Dew I drank earlier, I would spit take on his face!

"WHAT?!"

"Come on now..." Anton joined in with that stupid mischievous smile again. Honestly, these guys...

"Sheesh, you guys, cut that out!"

"Aw, come on... Admit it, ya little-"

"Y-you like our big sis, Mr. Kato?"

Eek! R-R-R...

"Hm? Who was that?"

I (try to) keep my poker face, "W-what are you talking about? I didn't h-hear anything..."

"Yes, we did liar! Who're you-"

They look at me with disappointment, "To think Kato has become a CFW Trick..."

"I AM NOT A DAMN PEDO FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

*faint Skype call ringtone*

No! No! They're...

"Let's check that out, John!"

They quickly rush to my computer. Better it's not...

[Calling: Unknown (Voice) (Video) (Drop Call)]

*click* I'm dead.

*bzzt*

 _"Mr. Kato, we forgot to ask for your—Oh my, who are you two?"_

The two idiots looked dumbfounded... They looked at me with stupid faces... "W-was that..."

"*sigh* Rom, Ram, you can stop hiding now," I call out.

"Rom? Ram? What are ya talking about, ya fool?"

By the time Anton finished his sentence, Rom hid behind me, poking her head out a little to check on the two idiots I reluctantly call friends. Ram threw something at them...

 **Smack!**

"Gahk!" John got hit and went down. I can imagine seeing 'Wasted' complete with sound effect.

"What the..." Anton looked back to see me with the twins.

"Uh..." Stupid face. Real nice way to leave a first impression, Anton... You too with your book throwing, Ram.

 _"Kato, please explain who these two are?"_

* * *

One long as hell explanation later...

"That's the gist of it..."

The two looked at each other in disbelief. "Oh man, I feel like there's something behind this whole thing, Kato. Or that's just me..."

"Can't blame you, Anton. I didn't even think this would happen to me..."

"No, not that... But..."

And so, I just shrugged. "So, Histoire... Fine with them, now?"

 _"Yes, I do have no choice..."_

"Hey, I can help in this side," Anton said.

"Let me guess. You're gonna fund my folks?"

"Ya hit it perfectly, Kato! The Narobi family is a wealthy one, we are, and we're more than willing to fund a true scientific marvel of a project!"

"Hm. You sure about that, Anton?"

"Ya know me, Kato. I'm genuine about that."

And I look at the twins. "You two okay with them around...? They're quite stupid, so..."

"HEY!" they shouted in sync.

"That means you three are genuine dummies, then!"

"Not funny, Ram," us three said in unison.

"If... Mr. Kato is okay with them, I guess..."

And both of my friends drop on the floor, anime style... I know what ' _killed_ ' them. *sigh*

"Too… too pure for this sinful world…!"

"This should be a crime, ya know…" Anton blurted, latching onto my ankle. "Dude, knock it off... Sheesh…"

And that's how I, the Vocalist, ended up with the Twin Candidates. Pretty crazy. But, there's more to the story than that.


	4. New Friendships

[Vocalist's POV]

I still remember the first jam session we had. It was a month ago. We somehow met up in an anime expo. On the same day, we decided to join an anime music band contest, Anton with the guitar, John with the drums, me with the main vocals, and Aileen with the girl vocals. It was Galileo Galilei. Aoi Shiori. You know, the opening of the popular drama anime AnoHana...

 _ **Ichipeeji makuru tenohira kuchibiru de hodoita misanga~**_

I felt in sync with them. An unusual feeling wrapped my body. It was a feeling I always have when I dedicate myself to something.

 _ **Shihatsu densha mabara na shiawase nee, kyou mo kawaranai kyou da~**_

And for the first time, I sang a song from my own heart.

 _ **Hontou douka shiteru mitai~**_

We won said contest, and we became the closest friends that we are today. But, what we didn't expect was that there was someone who was recording our exhibition, and that Aileen uploaded it herself. I only found out after Aileen let me see the video. It was then that I decided... I'd make a band. With John and Anton by my side, we became one of the top bands of the year. From that point on, The Band Members was born.

* * *

It has been a few days after Rom and Ram's appearance in my house, together with the discovery of the Neptunia universe by my parents and their unending effort to somehow find a way to get there. We (The Band Members) had been busy with stuff. Me with singing for an alternate version of Fireflies by Owl City, John with all the special training for the drums, and Anton with helping his family with their business. Well, I'll be honest with you, this is hectic. Sometimes, I wished that one guy didn't upload that video, but I know that it was the reason that we became friends, and maybe if we didn't get together, Rom and Ram may not have ended up in my care. So all in all, I'm happy.

Right now, I'm with Aileen. She's been running errands for a while, and I thought, "Hey, why don't we talk like good friends?"

Yeah, so I treated her to some crepes I made myself, while I strung my guitar. Yes, I can play a guitar.

 _ **Oh I swear to ya, I'll be there for ya~**_  
 _ **This is not a drive by~**_  
 _ **Just a shy guy looking for a two ply~**_  
 _ **Hefty bag to hold my love~**_  
 _ **When you move me everything is groovy~**_  
 _ **They don't like it sue me, mhm, the way you do me~**_  
 _ **Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you~**_  
 _ **This is not a drive by~**_

"You are really a good singer, you know?" she complimented. I blush, "Aww... Sheesh."

She smiles, "You know, it's so awesome to think that you'd become the caretaker of two young girls from another world..."

"Eh, how did you know that?"

"From John and Anton, of course, silly..."

"Ah, at least you didn't take it the wrong way," I nervously replied. "Why would I think of you as a pedo?"

I chuckled at her answer, and I look up at the sky, "Well, I didn't think I'd be an important character myself. Being the one to take care of a goddess' sisters is a no joke task."

"But them letting you take care of them means one thing..."

"Huh? What?"

She looks deep into my eyes, "You're doing a good job, and they trust you..."

I'm doing a good job, huh?

"Hey..." I stand up. And I give her my hand.

"H-huh?" she managed to say while blushing.

"…Would you like to meet Rom and Ram in person? I'm sure they'd like you," I say with a confident grin.

"What about my errands?"

"I'll help you with those later, so come on!"

She seemed hesitant, but after a while, she took my hand and answered, "I guess I could take you up on your offer..."

* * *

Okay, back home. I know what's going to happen. "Okay, wait here, Aileen..."

*creak*

"Hey... Huh?"

 **SPLASH!**

AHHH! SO COLD!

"Kato! What happened?"

As Aileen said that, the culprit finally decided to show up. "Haha! Can't believe you always fall for that, dummy..."

As my teeth shivered, I make an unamused face. "Hah... Hah... You know what? Whatever..."

* * *

A few minutes later...

Aileen got me a few of my fresh clothing. I had warmed myself up with some chocolate milk, and took a hot bath. Wow, I feel refreshed! Anyway, now we're in the living room. Me and Aileen are near the TV set, while Ram, and then Rom, seated on the sofa. "Ahem... Ignoring your stint that might get me a fever..."

I change my look to a competent one, "Kids, meet Aileen Sheen Gregory. She's one of my closest friends... Just like John and Anton."

"Nice to meet you, kids..." Aileen introduced herself in her own way, by being cute and heartwarming at the same time.

"Okay, Aileen, let me introduce you to the Twin Candidates of Lowee... The one in pink is named Ram. You already know her personality."

"No, no. What you did to Kato was bad, missy..." Aileen scolded Ram.

Ram then replied, "So what? He's a big dummy!"

"Why do you always call me dummy?" I say in a comical tone. But I regained my composure and continued, "Well, the one in blue is her twin sister, Rom. She's a bit shy, so please understand..."

"Ahh... A shy one and a hyperactive one, wow! They're like bipolar!"

"Hm... I guess," I said, shrugging.

"N-nice to meet you, Ms. Aileen..."

And then, Aileen held onto one of my sleeves, "Ahhhh~ Oh my God, she's so cute! And you say she's shy... That's her strong point, idiot!"

I sweatdrop, "Aileen..."

And all of a sudden, she slammed her fist onto her palm, "I have a great idea! Why don't we introduce these two to kids in the playground?"

"What, and let them meet _those two_? Heh, please..."

"Please, Kato..." she said in a cute way... Hngg... Must... Resist...

"Playground, you say? Take us there, dummy!"

"Please, Mr. Kato..."

Oh man, now Rom's adding in. Fine, I can't resist, and it can't be helped. They'll meet those two one way or the other.

* * *

The playground is a few blocks away from my house, but it's effortless to walk there. It takes like what, 5-7 minutes? Anyway, we're here... And yep, these two are here.

"Oy, it's Kato... Sorry, we don't allow old men here," a boy with a lot of arrogance went in front of me, showing off his lolipop like he's some sort of badass character.

"What do you know..." a more laid-back look alike of the arrogant boy showed up, putting his hands behind his head and giving me a smile.

I get ticked off by the 'old man' insult, and retorted, "Think you're so badass, eh kid?"

"What if I am?" the arrogant boy said back, twirling around his lolipop which he took out of his mouth...

"Come on, guys… let's just chill..."

"Uh, Kato... Anthony and Tony..." and Aileen's voice silenced the two.

The arrogant boy put the lolipop back into his mouth, put his hands inside his pockets, and said, "Well, we have respect for Ma'am Aileen..."

You guys might not know this, but Aileen's one of the helpers in an elementary school here in these parts of New York. She is the friendly type, making her charm to children most useful there...

"What do you want, Kato...?"

"I'd like you guys to be friends with these two new kids..."

The arrogant one, whose name is Anthony, then replied, "What? Ey, Tony, you heard of two new kids?"

Then the laid back one, named Tony, answered, "No, brother... I've just heard too..."

"You sure you ain't fooling around with us?" Anthony went up and kept on poking me. "Sheesh, I'm not lying... Want to meet them?"

The two boys nodded, and Aileen brought Rom and Ram. And wow. Just wow.

Upon seeing the twins, Anthony's mouth opened, dropping his lolipop, while Tony... Fainted? Oh wait, he's just lying down, just blushing and looking drunk at the same time, "Wipe that grin off your face, kid..."

Tony stood up, and said, "Whaa? How come we never heard of them?"

"They look like they're from another world! How did YOU know of them, old man…?"

"…Because they're staying in my place?"

The two boys then looked at me, disapproving. "If you're thinking about it, I'm not a pedo..." I reply in a monotone voice.

* * *

"Twins, meet Anthony and Tony Trenton Rowling. They're also twins," and Aileen decided to introduce the two boys.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Anthony, and I'm the more confident one!"

"Hi, I'm Tony, and I'm the timid one. I may be more of the scared wuss type, but I have no complaints. My life is total bliss."

"Anthony and Tony, meet Rom and Ram. Rom's the one in blue, and Ram's the one in pink, ok?"

"Are these two dummies as well?"

That triggered Anthony. "We aren't dummies," he said, his eye twitching.

While Rom, well... She's hiding behind Ram. "Hey, hey. No need to be shy. We're all kids here, so... Let's all be friends, aight?" Tony said while holding his hand out. Rom just stared at his hand.

"Uh, Rom, was it? My arm is kinda getting numb, so please, shake it?"

"A-ah, that's what you meant..." and she shook his hand. "Oy, squad!" Tony called out his and Anthony's friends. They all came and looked at the Twins in amazement.

"Meet our new friends, Rom and Ram... Welcome 'em with open arms! And please don't open a magic book while at it..." Tony said in the most laid back way that he could muster, while trying to put a Final Fantasy reference in. Man, these two blonde twins ain't so annoying sometimes. Sometimes.

"See, they're getting along just fine..."

"So it is, Aileen... So it is..."

* * *

[Third Person POV]

Meanwhile, somewhere within Tunguska, Russia...

"Run, Reily!"

"Karin! Ahaha, these green-eyed freaks are crazy!"

A couple are running towards a scientific base, while being chased by freaky people with green eyes. Ahead, a sign reads:

[Tunguska, Manchester Base]

The two manage to enter the base safe and sound. "Close it, hon!"

"On it!" Reily shouted while slamming the button near the hatch door. The door manages to close before any other green-eyed freaks come close.

"*huff* *huff*"

"I need a breather, Reily..."

"Well, we both need a breather, Karin. Especially since..."

They took something out from a sample box. A space crystal.

"We have a way to power the Rift Device now..."


End file.
